1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversable, yoke-style life preserver specifically designed to enable even persons unfamiliar with the life preserver to don the same in a short period of time, to provide floatation in addition to that conventionally provided in a life preserver, to enable the life preserver to more readily conform to different body contours, to enable the life preserver to quickly turn a face-down wearer to a face-up position and to prevent the life preserver from excessively riding up around the neck of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of life preservers heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known life preservers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,890,467, 3,042,947, 3,065,476, 3,540,067, 3,998,795, 3,727,249 and 4,654,016.
However, these previously known forms of life preservers do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features included in the instant invention.